Mirror's Shards
by Dances With Paint
Summary: Two shattered souls, two uncertain destinies. Brought together under painful circumstances. Can romance blossom? A compilation of stories with varied genres and ratings. Honorshipping and perhaps a few more implied pairings. Read & Review!
1. Yin and Yang

Mirror's Shards

Chapter 1

Prompt 1  
Yin and Yang

-xXx-

Author's Note:

Well! I was gone for a long time, but I'm back in business! my first Pokemon Fanfic comes from a combination of playing SoulSilver and a crackship I recently started fangirling over. I'll be writing this as being a different (and short!) story to every chapter but in an order following the progression of the relationship between the characters. The title comes from what I think of my ideas, they're scattered about just like the broken shards of a mirror. Poetic, ne? This chapter was inspired by... well it's kind of self explanatory, isn't it? Anywho, I don't own Pokemon or it's characters. All I own is my miserable little plotlines et cetera, et cetera... Enjoy!

-xXx-

Yin

Ghosts of memories slip away like a feather in the breeze...

All his life he grew up hearing about a man. A man who's reputation would haunt him wherever he went. A man whom he had never met, nor did he think he would ever get to meet... That man was his father.

All he could do was replay false memories, moments he had never lived with his one surviving family member. He lies to himself, day in and day out, wanting... yearning for those thoughts to be real. As if all his lies liquefy, wetness stains a trail down his pale cheek. Stealing moments away from his gym duties with a sole Pidgey his father had left for him was his secret bliss, but a heartbreaking burden even his most thickheaded trainees could see through.

Surrendering to the nightly numbness of sleep was always difficult, if not impossible. His suffering closes in on him like wings of darkness in the dying daylight, and a terrible sense of hopelessness sets in. Would he ever know family? As long as he could remember it had just been this cold, lonely place and the responsibility of becoming something great, then fulfilling the duties of a gym leader pressing down upon him.

What did he have to look forward to in the coming day? Just more ignorant trainers to be responsible for, or more challenges from rising stars, people going somewhere. People who know a family's love and can reach for the stars without being burdened by overwhelming responsibilities. A bitter shudder wracks his body. He often felt like he couldn't live with himself, that he wanted to be somebody else, anybody but himself...

Too soon, the sun slipped over the horizon. A dark chill set in, and he knew it was time to try and forget again, at least for a little while. Eyes damp with salt tears finally close for another night and a haze like a barely-there coating of down falls over his mind in a few hours of blissful numbness.

-xXx-

Yang

Disappointment followed him like a haunting...

He had failed. Failed to bring back the vaguely remembered memories of elderly people and the dreams of young children. He had failed to bring the rainbow back to the skies of his home. Silent disappointment hung in the eyes of every person when he had come back from the sacred tower, shamed and empty handed.

He was a failure, a letdown. The city had given up on him, now asking... would Ho-Oh ever return? Not for him, only for a person with a pure heart, someone worthy. Someone who was not him. Children had cried on the day he failed them, he recalled. He hadn't brought the legend back, so who would? Why couldn't he? Wasn't he good enough? No, he never would be.

Where had he gone wrong? Autumn leaves silently ghosted past in a breeze that was almost non-existent. The shifting shadows reached out to him, touched his mind. But they couldn't help him, not now. Having the ability to reach into people's minds, he could still sense the disappointment of every one of the city folk. Redeeming himself didn't seem possible, as he had even had a delicate relationship with the city before. They were biased against him because he lived among ghosts, and had senses very few others did. He had been a freak, and now he was a failure.

It was time to leave the tower now, for the last time. Time to leave behind the mirage he'd always held close, of himself bringing back the legend and being accepted. Heavily he walked home, doomed to be forever followed by the ghosts of his failures.

-xXx-

Yin and Yang, two polar opposites drawn together by their pain, and bound by an uncertain destiny. Fragile yet inseperable, turbulent yet stable. And thus begins the union of light and dark.

-xXx-

End Note

Yes, I purposely didn't mention their names. I think it gives it more of an angsty feel... and gives you guys a chance to guess as to who the characters will be! I know it could have been longer, but keep in mind that this is like a series of one-shots. Well then... review if you wish and it would be much appreciated if you could give me a prompt? Thanks for reading!

EDIT!

I got sick of waiting for the guesses to roll in... so enjoy my honorshipping fic!


	2. Beside You

Mirror's Shards

Chapter 2

Prompt 2

Beside You

-xXx-

Author's Note:

I was REALLY impatient to write this! I listened to "Beside You" by Marianas Trench and this came to me right away. Last chapter was really angsty... well this one had a little bit more fluff! There's really not a whole lot more to say here soo... on with the chapter!

-xXx-

Shaking hands remove a small, feathered creature from it's cage. Practiced fingers check fragile bones for any remaining injury. Calm eyes observe the scene from afar.

'You'll be okay now little guy." A normally strong voice wavers slightly. "I promise you."

Morty grinned from his vantage point in the distant shadows. For most people, being around Falkner was like playing with razor blades. This side of him was rare, even to his closest companions.

"It's time for you to go home now..." The 16 year-old gym leader's voice was trembling now with imminent tears.

Falkner cupped his hands around the little sparrow protectively, and Morty could see the struggle within him. As if the weight of the world were pressing down upon him, he halfheartedly lifted his arms in preparation to release the bird.

As Morty watched this scene unfold, an unexplainable sadness grew in his heart. He had seen Falkner nurse the little bird back to health after it had fallen out of it's nest and been injured. He could somehow understand the attachment between the two, as Falkner himself had been only young when he had found himself parentless, and burdened with the responsibility of being a gym leader. He was cold and lonely when Morty had come across him , and suddenly it was clear what he had to do.

_"And if your heart wears thin, I will hold you up..."_

Morty reached Falkner just as the first tear was making it's way down his cheek. He only slightly flinched at Morty's touch, as if he knew that he had been there all along.

"It's okay Falkner." Morty's words were lost in yet another sob which wracked the younger gym leader's slight body. "Set him free, just like you did for me... Make him happy again... Give him new life."

Gently, Morty cupped Falkner's hands in his own. Slowly and purposefully, he helped him raise his shaking hands up. Falkner finally relaxed, letting his hands fall open and setting the sparrow free at last. The bird quickly and majestically flew off into the trees, a happy song could be heard in it's wake.

_"And I will hide you when it gets too much. I'll be right beside you, I'll be right beside you..."_

"T-Thank you." The words were murmured and broken by heavy sobs. "I... I wasn't strong enough."

Morty gently turned Falkner to face him. His sky-blue eyes were filled with tears and his expression was distorted with pain. Wordlessly, he embraced his loved one. His sobs grew heavier and heavier. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks, and Morty lightly rubbed the small of his back.

"No Falkner." He whispered. "You're strong. And when you can't be... I will be for you. I'll always be right here beside you."

_"Nobody will break you..."_

_-xXx-_

End Note:

I don't think that was too bad... But I suppose I'd better address something. In my stories, Falkner will be 16 years old and Morty will be 19. I'm just going by how old they appear to me personally. The third chapter is already in progress... and I promise you a bit of humor for that one! Well anyways, let me know what you think! Feed the ravenous review monster!


	3. Jealousy

Mirror's Shards

Chapter 3

Prompt 3

Jealousy

-xXx-

Author's Note:

Well... here's my third chapter! I suppose I'm kinda basing this one on a few experiences I had myself? But anywho! There is a tiny bit of Whitney bashing in this chapter, not that I don't like her or anything but it contributes to the plot. I am VERY grateful to the few people who took the time to review my story! Thanks and virtual cookies go out to both of you! Onwards! To the story!

-xXx-

Falkner heaved a heavy sigh. These stupid parties of Whitney's were always as dull as could be. She threw what she called "Gym Leader Get-Togethers" just to reel in all the good looking leaders in Johto. That wasn't what was making him irritated though. It was Whitney herself tonight.

He glared across the room once again. Whitney was chatting animatedly with Morty, hands on hips and her overdeveloped breasts stuck straight in his face. She giggled and tugged at his scarf playfully, obviously trying to flirt. Falkner's face flushed with anger. Sure, he and Morty hadn't told anyone about their relationship, but this was unbearable.

No, he took a calming breath and closed his eyes. Don't make a show of it, he's not interested in her anyways. He gave himself a stern talking-to internally while Whitney went on giving her breathy little giggles as replies to anything Morty said to her.

"Hey Falkner?" A young, innocent voice interrupted his train of thought. "You okay?"

Falkner opened his eyes again, not looking directly at the Azalea Town bug master but instead watching Whitney out of the corner of his eye. His hand clenched into a fist as she ran a thin little finger down Morty's chest. _HIS_ man's chest. His anger was evident as he slowly turned roughly the shade of a tomato.

"Umm, Falkner?" Bugsy waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, I'm fine." Falkner grumbled grumpily. "Just _peachy_."

A high-pitched squeal assaulted his ears. The pink-haired subject of his annoyance was squealing with delight at something or other, and hugging Morty. His temper finally peaked, and he leaped out of his chair. The stupid flirting he may have been able to endure, but he would NOT let Whitney get away with any more of this.

"Yaah!" Bugsy jumped out of the enraged bird master's way, frightened for his life. He knew what happened when Falkner got pissed, and so he retreated to the other end of the room.

"Hey, whore!" Falkner hauled Whitney off Morty. "Get off of him!"

"What?" Whitney looked just as pissed as he was. "I'm no whore! And why should I? He is fiiiine!"

That emphasis on Morty's "fineness" did it. An echoing crack of skin against skin echoed throughout the now silent room. Whitney stumbled back with the force of the slap, and tears welled up in her eyes. Morty stepped in between the enraged two, a hand on Falkner's shoulder. Even under these circumstances, he couldn't help but smile.

'Whitney." He chuckled slightly, which only made her look more angry and closer to tears. "Falkner and I... we're dating."

A wave of silence swept the room. Whitney looked as if she had been slapped again. But the shocked silence lasted only a second before a general babble of disbelief started up among the other gym leaders. Falkner entwined his fingers with Morty's protectively, still glaring at Whitney.

'Well then..." Whitney was evidently just as shocked as everyone else. "Umm... sorry?"

"Hmph." Falkner grunted in irritation. "Well I guess it's out now."

Morty smiled. He knew Falkner wanted out of there now. He would only get more and more angry with Whitney if he were forced to stay, so he gave his hand a tug to bring him away from the scene. The two silently made their way through the crowd of staring, gossiping gym leaders and out into the walked silently away from the party for some time, but Falkner stopped dead once the tall buildings of Goldenrod faded into the horizon.

"Morty." He muttered in the semi-darkness, cheeks invisibly flushed.

"Yes, Falkner?" Came the reply from next to him, accompanied by a squeeze of his hand. "What is it?"

"The rumors are really gonna fly." He shook his head in disgust. If there was one thing he hated, it was rumors.

Morty laughed softly. He knew that there would be rumors. Their dating would be turned into... well, other things, and spread all over Johto in no time. But he didn't care, not as long as he had Falkner. He turned to face him, his blue hair and eyes were illuminated softly by the silver moonlight.

"Yup, they're gonna fly alright." Morty grinned mischeviously and quickly pecked Falkner's lips for the first time.

"H-Hey!" Falkner yelled, clearly flustered by the surprise kiss. "What was that for?!"

Morty grinned widely. Falkner always got upset when he was flustered. For all the fuss he kicked up over that little kiss though, one would think that Morty had tried to force something much worse on him.

"Just to see you squirm." Morty joked and continued walking, grinning the whole way as Falkner flew into a further flustered rage.

-xXx-

End Note:

Hmm... I don't think i did a very good job with the humor in here, but at least I tried! As usual, I would really appreciate reviews and such. The fourth chapter will most likely be put up sometime tomorrow! Bye-bye for now!


	4. Cold

Mirror's Shards

Chapter 4

Prompt 4

Cold

-xXx-

Author's Note:

Well, how original is this? A chapter about being sick from a sick author! This probably won't be as good as my other chapters, cause my imagination is dead today, but I'll try anyways! Thanks to Gopher Child for encouraging this prompt! To the story!

-xXx-

"Ugh, this sucks!" Falkner threw down the cursed thermometer which declared that he had a fever. "I can't be sick!"

He had woken up at an earlier time than usual time today, feeling not quite right. He was shivering even though his bed was perfectly warm and his throat hurt badly. Surely, he thought, a hot shower and a cup of tea would make him feel better? So he hauled his unreasonably freezing self into the bathroom and started up the water.

The water should have been hot. It should have warmed him up, but it didn't. Every drop felt like it suddenly turned to ice on contact with his skin. Deciding to abandon this idea, he washed quickly and jumped out. He was only left with worse shivers and his damp, sapphire-blue hair stuck up wildly from a hasty towel-drying.

"Bleh." He croaked monotonously as he wandered into the kitchen. "Tea. Now."

As his usual favorite was brewing, green peppermint tea, Falkner grabbed his blue Snuggie. He had submitted to staying home today to get better, so he might as well be comfortable. He had decided earlier not to call Morty. After all, he could take care of himself and he certainly didn't want to disrupt the others gym duties.

The piercing screech of the kettle interrupted his thoughts. Snuggie on backwards for walking purposes, he rummaged about for some honey, which he had heard was good for a sore throat. A generous amount of the stuff was poured into his tea. He was never one for sweet things, but he was determined to make his sore throat go away. Making his way back to his bed, where he planned to spend the day drinking tea and resting, he stepped on something, which cracked underneath his weight.

"Ouch!" The scream of pain seemed to rip from his burning throat. He plopped down on the bed to inspect the damage, and saw that the culprit was his discarded thermometer, which had embedded a few shards of itself in his foot. "Ugh, stupid thermometer!"

Falkner hauled the tiny shards of glass out of his foot, wincing slightly at the pain. He sighed heavily after the deed was done. He just wanted to relax with his tea now... But _of course _he couldn't catch a break today. Taking a gulp of the mixture, he spat it out straight away. It was too thick and sweet, more honey than tea.

"I give up!" He hurled the glass against the wall in frustration. Hearing it break, he knew he would be pissed at himself later, but he didn't care at that moment. "I'm going to bed!"

-xXx-

Morty knocked on the door before him. He had heard that Falkner had been absent from his gym today, so it was natural that he would want to see what was wrong. There was no answer, so he let himself in.

"Falkner?" He called out, not too loudly in case he were asleep. "You awake?"

Hearing a groan and a slight shifting from Falkner's room, Morty went immediately to check it out.

What he saw was not pretty.

Falkner was laying on the bed, barely recognizable as he was wrapped up tightly, bat-like in a Snuggie up to his eyes. His hair stood on end, making the bird master look like he had been electrocuted. Morty couldn't help but laugh. Falkner was usually such a perfectionist about his appearance, nobody had ever seen him in a state like this.

"Go away." A feeble voice croaked from underneath the Snuggie. "I'm hideous."

"Umm... Falkner?" Morty cast an amused glance around the room. "You seem to have broken a few things.'

A grumble came from Falkner again, sounding suspiciously like "Oh, shut up." Morty knew not to be offended, Falkner got grumpy when he was sick. That spring, his hay fever had kicked in, and he was short-tempered for weeks when people made fun of his constant sneezing. So, he decided to stay out of his way and clean up a little.

"I'm gonna get rid of all this glass." He declared. "And then maybe make you some soup."

Grunt.

"I'll take that as an 'ok'."

Grunt.

After cleaning up the mess of glass, blood, and a strange, sticky liquid. Morty got to the soup. The smell of cooking chicken noodle finally coaxed Falkner out of his hidey hole. He sat silently on the couch, having obviously made an effort to look good as his hair wasn't sticking up anymore, aside from one strand in the front that still stuck straight up.

After three bowls of soup, Falkner curled up next to Morty, satisfied and ready for some more rest. Morty throught he looked adorable there, fever-flushed cheeks, unruly hair and all. He stirred slightly, smiling in his state of almost-sleep.

"Morty?" His voice still cracked slightly with his sore throat. "My life would suck without you, you know that?"

-xXx-

End Note:

Corny little piece of fluff this is... But I hope you guys enjoy it anyways! I would really appreciate it if anyone could give me a prompt for the next chapter, cause I'm all out of ideas! Reviews and criticism would also be very much appreciated! The next chapter may be a bit late... but I'll try to get it in tomorrow anyways! Thanks for taking the time to read! Bye for now!


	5. Hormones

Mirror's Shards

Chapter 5

Prompt 5

Hormones

-xXx-

Author's Note:

It's really been a while! I've spent the last little while wrapped in all kind of procrastination… But hopefully I can get back on track now. This chapter will be a little bit… suggestive? It was inspired by playing SoulSilver and the rival relationship between Soul/Gold and Silver. I'll also be hinting at another pairing in this chapter… Yay for crack pairings! Enjoy!

-xXx-

There's always room for hatred and love to exist side by side in the human heart.

It fascinated Morty, the way they battled together. They were two opposing forces, yet they still had a certain passion. She was enthusiastic, chatty, and loving towards just about anything. He was cold, cruel, and had a huge superiority complex.

How in the world did they make _that _work?

Him and Falkner had never been particularly passionate, just comfortable in their relationship. Watching these two, he realized that he wanted the passion that they shared. Ignited in her chocolate brown and his deep crimson eyes was a plain message. They _wanted_ each other.

Teenage hormones are hard to deal with at the best of times, but when you're a 19 year-old virgin certain urges were damn near _impossible_ to resist. He often had thoughts of being close to Falkner, feeling his warm body pressed against his…

No! Morty mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to be having these thoughts, not now. Falkner had responded badly to their first kiss, so it was out of the question to even think about something… more. Embarrassed, he stuck his hand in his pocket and hoped that nobody had noticed anything.

The battle still raged on between the brunette and redhead. She was winning by a long shot because of her compassion for her partners. He treated his Croconaw like a tool of war, pushing it beyond it's limit. Even though the two had a sort of hatred towards each other, it was drowned out by the overwhelming passion. And all it took was a battle…

The idea hit Morty like a brick wall. If a battle ignited such passion between these two, maybe it would work for him and Falkner as well. He made some lame excuse to leave the Burned Tower, where Eusine had brought him to help in his pursuit of Suicune.

The road to Violet City couldn't have passed fast enough. Morty knew he should resist, he should just turn around and go back to Ecruteak, but his hormones had set a fire alight in his chest. He was so _horny_. And so determined to get some.

Common sense kicking in again, he jolted to a halt. This was ridiculous, Falkner wouldn't want to do anything, not yet. Some part of him fought his rationality, breaking him down. He was absolutely torn between reason and instinct. He screamed in frustration.

-xXx-

Falkner was bored.

He sat, watching his students train their bird Pokemon. It was the same thing, day after day. A little instruction, and then just supervising. The summer was coming on fast now, a time he looked forward to since he wouldn't have to spend all his time babysitting newbie trainers.

More and more often, his mind drifted to Morty. Or _parts_ of Morty anyways. On and day but today, he could have gone on with his business as usual. He could have been done with his students and spent the rest of his time daydreaming. But no, Morty just had to be there, standing at the top of the stairs in the gym, panting slightly and looking _very_ appealing.

Wait, that couldn't be right. What was Morty doing here? These thoughts had exactly three seconds to sink in before he hit the wall.

"That was _terribly_ smooth." A particularly snarky student remarked.

Falkner's temper flared at this. He was sick of these stupid new trainers, sick of wasting his time on them, and _sick to death_ of just daydreaming about Morty.

"OUT, ALL OF YOU!" His voice cracked in the sudden silence left in the wake of his outburst.

He knew his face was flushed red in anger, he knew that he wore an expression that looked as if he might kill the nearest person. What he didn't know was why Morty was still there. He stood in silence, mouth slightly hanging open and slightly flushed.

"_What?_" Falkner tugged on his hair, a habit he often displayed when irritated. " I don't wanna teach them anymore, okay? They're irritating and thickheaded and they were getting in the way of _what I wanted!_"

In a split second, Falkner almost leaped at Morty. He grabbed onto his scarf, entwined his fingers into his semi-long blond hair and _finally_ tasted victory. The meeting between lips and tongues was electric, sizzling with an unseen heat. Falkner pressed his body into Morty's, unable to resist the passion he felt.

"Falkner." Morty panted, out of breath from their kiss. "Maybe we should-"

"Yup." Falkner replied shortly, understanding immediately what Morty meant.

The two made their way out of the gym and eventually, into Falkner's house. They were all over each other the whole way, stopping regularly just to taste each others lips. Needless to say, there were some very weirded out townspeople left in their wake.

Oh yes, it was a good night.

-xXx-

End Note:

Woooooooooooo! Things are finally heating up between Falkner and Morty! Usually in this pairing, Falkner is the "woman" of the relationship so I decided not to go with the usual… I hope you enjoyed! Read and review please, and I need new ideas too! New chapter coming soon!


End file.
